Trapped in the Dramaverse
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Meet Serenity, she is the ultimate Total Drama fan. What happens when her wish comes true and she gets sucked into the fourth season of Total Drama. It's awesome, but she knows everyone secrets! Will she try to prevent the problems or go with the flow? WARNING: Ultimate amounts of breaking the fourth wall!
1. Prologue

**Serenity is me pretty much. I really want this to happen to me. Serenity is not my name for those who are wondering. I just changed some things to keep my identity secret.**

Serenity was a pretty normal girl. She went to school, she had siblings and parents, but there was one thing about her that everyone knew: she _**LOVED**_ Total Drama. She loved it so much, that she called Tuesday Total Drama Tuesday! It's almost all she talks about at lunch. She went out of her way to learn how to draw her own Total Drama OC! If that wasn't enough, she wrote fan fics about the show and her name is TDSuperfan!

One night Serenity had just watched the last episode of Total Drama All Stars. "Wow! What an ending!" she said, "Now to wait for season six!" Serenity always dreamed of going on Total Drama, but she knew it wasn't impossible. All those interactive fan-made seasons her OCs were in just weren't the same. That night she fell asleep, thinking of Total Drama All Stars.


	2. Shock of Water

**The theme is all the same except for Serenity glaring at Jo then shoving her out of her way to catch Cameron.**

Serenity felt a little breeze on her face before feeling a shock of freezing cold water. Her eyes shot open and she began flailing her arms around. She then saw a shark, a shark that looked familiar. The shark charged at her. Instead of attempting to swim away in fear, she found herself petting it. Then, she pointed up to the surface. The shark swam underneath her and began to push her up. Soon, she was above the surface in front of the dock.

She pulled herself up, thanked the shark, and turned around only to gasp. Standing before her were B, Dawn, Scott, Staci, Zoey, Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Lightning, and Sam. Serenity last remembered herself sleeping. "_Oh, I must be dreaming!" _she thought, "_Might as well enjoy it while I can!" _"Um, hi!" she said. No one responded. Everyone was either staring at her wide-eyed, turning away, or covering their eyes. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Y-you're still in your pajamas," Zoey said. Serenity looked down and shrieked. She had been wearing her pajamas indeed. The problem was that she was wearing her little girl pajamas that consisted of a random T-shirt and some really, _really_ short shorts. She grabbed what she thought was her luggage and ran towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back!" Serenity called.

As soon as she closed the door Serenity looked at her bags. Next to her luggage was a guitar case. "I play guitar?" she asked herself. She began to search through her bag only to find what she would call: "_her dream outfit_." It was a navy blue short sleeve jogging suit and black high tops. After searching deeper she found a matching headband with metal studs and silver hoop earrings. When she put the outfit on, she studied herself in the mirror. Her body had been changed A LOT. Instead of her figure of one, she had these flirtatious curves. Most importantly, her flat chest was **no longer flat**. "This is weird," she said out loud. "What's weird?" a voice said making her gasp in surprise, "The fact that you're talking to yourself or that you were feeling every aspect of your body?"

That last comment made Serenity's face heat up. "What do you need Scott?" she asked him putting her soaking wet pajamas in a plastic bag. She smirked when she saw him jump a little. "How did you know my name?" he asked. Serenity chuckled, "Oh, I have my ways."

**Confessional**

Serenity: And by "I have my ways" I mean I've seen this before. I know about everything! Watching every episode of Total Drama, becoming a super fan, and thinking of a crazy dream has its perks!

* * *

"Okay, you were taking so long, that Chris sent me here to check on you," he explained. "Well, I'm fine freckles, so let's go," Serenity said grabbing her stuff.

**Confessional**

Serenity: I've always wanted to be the kind of girl who makes nicknames based on appearance. Not in a mean way of course!

Scott: This girl seems really confident! She won't be so confident for long! No one knows about my plan.

Serenity: Oh, and I know all about Scott's "Evil Plan". You know, I liked him better in All Stars!

* * *

"Okay, Campers! Your first challenge is to name everyone's names!" Chris explained, "The one who gets the most right is a team captain and can choose their teammates. Who wants to go first?" Serenity's hand shot up immediately.

**Confessional**

Serenity: I really didn't care Chris chose a different challenge. Besides, this only makes things work better for me.

* * *

"B, Dawn, Scott, Staci, Zoey, Mike, Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Lightning, and Sam," she said pointing to each camper. Everyone looked either impressed or freaked out. "Um, okay that was… freaky," Chris said, "Well Serenity you are the first team captain, you get to choose your team, you get to choose the other team's name, _and_ you have immunity for the next time you lose!

**Confessional**

Mike: How-

Sam: Did-

Dakota: She-

Anne Maria: Do-

Cameron: That!?

Scott: Oh, she's good…..

Jo: She was the last to arrive!

Serenity: Like. A. Boss.

* * *

"Okay, I choose Dawn, B, _Mike and Zoey_, Scott, and Cameron!" Serenity said. The named campers stood by me. "Now you can choose your team name!" "The Toxic Rats!" she declared. Everyone looked at Serenity like she was insane.

**Confessional**

Serenity: Well it would be wrong to change every single detail!

Scott: The Toxic Rats? What kind of lunatic thinks of a name like that?

Zoey: I really don't like to talk bad about people but… Serenity seems kind of weird

Mike: Did you hear the way she said my name and Zoey's. She hasn't interacted with anyone, yet she knows so much!

Serenity: Was the whole _Zoey and Mike_ thing a little forced? Maybe. Do I regret it? Nope!

* * *

"Interesting, now for the other team?" Chris asked. "Mutant Maggots!" she said. "Okay! Well go to your Luggage Areas, put your bags there, and then meet me in the opening at the forest," Chris explained.

All the campers lugged their bags. Serenity could tell everyone was staring at her, even without turning around. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

**Confessional**

Serenity: All of the gasps and the "how did she do that?" And the "whoa!" is starting to get old, and it's only the first day! I mean, at least people kind of _got used _to Dawn, but with me it's completely different for some reason!

Dawn: Hm, she seems to find out about everything we're doing. Nothing I've never seen before!

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

"So, you play guitar?" Zoey asked. I was confused for a moment until I noticed I was carrying a guitar case. "I guess," I answered. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, I mean I _do_ play guitar," I explained, "I'm just a little rusty." "And how did you know everyone's names?" Mike asked me from behind. That made me stop in my tracks. I was fiddling with my fingers and stuttering. Finally I came up with an excuse. "It's basic generalization!" I explained, "I mean you look like your name would be Mike. It was hard to get Dawn's name since she kind of looks like a _Molly_." "Molly?" Dawn gasped, "That's what my _dad_ wanted to name me."

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** I was just covering up my fourth wall breaking! Then, I ended up breaking real walls? Stupid!

* * *

"Um, hehe. See? You look like a Molly!" I stuttered before turning around and running away. "Race you to the Luggage Area!" I called behind me. In the real world I was pretty fast. So, due to being a cartoon enhancing my abilities, I was at the LA in what seemed like _10_ seconds. I went inside and slid my suitcase into a shelf so I could pull it out like a drawer. As for my guitar case, I leaned it against the wall next to my shelf.

"Yeah! First one here!" I heard. I walked out of the LA to see what the commotion was all about. "Hey guys!" I said happy to see my team was finally here, "Where were you? It was getting kind of scary in there."

**Confessional**

Scott- Hmm, seems Serenity has a fear of, of, well she has a fear of somethin'!

Serenity- When I'm all alone too long, I get the willies. It's like something is going to pop out at me!

* * *

"What? How did you-? Ugh!" Jo said before storming into the LA. I smirked, remembering how competitive she was. "So, you guys comin' in or not?" I asked. I sat on the ground as everyone unpacked their stuff. "What do you guys want to talk about?" I asked. They shrugged. "How about where we came from?" I suggested, "I'm from Michigan."

"I've never heard of that place," Zoey said.

"Oh, it's in America," I explained. Everyone looked at me. "You're from America?" Zoey asked me. I nodded slowly, wondering why they were so surprised. "Why?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, um nothing." She said. I was about to leave when I remembered something I had always wanted to do. "Um, Dawn?" I asked, "If it's not too much, can you tell me what my aura looks like?" She smiled and patted a seat next to her. When I sat down she put her hand on my arm. After a couple of seconds she frowned. That startled me for a second. Finally, she opened her eyes. "Is, there something wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. You could practically see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Y-your aura, it's nearly impossible to read," She said, "and the only things I could read, were bad memories filled with sorrow, depression, and pain filled moments. You think about turning into a monster of some kind and hurting those who hurt you. Is this true?"

It was silent and everyone was looking at me. I was startled, but then I knew, I knew what she was talking about. It was true, I was upset and wanted vengeance. "Yes," I mumbled before walking out the door. Before I knew it, I was running, sprinting even. I ran to where I knew the challenge was going to be. When I got there I sat down behind a tree. It was true, it was all true! Everywhere I went, someone _had_ to hate me. With every new person I met I changed my act. First I was bossy, then I was cooperative, first I was talkative, then I was quiet. No matter how much I changed someone had to dislike me. I was neglected, ignored! That's why I liked this show, because even with a little drama, the people were or ended up happy. For me it never ends. They had people who cared when they were sad. I never had that!

Before I knew I had tears rolling down my cheeks. My crazy and weird ways, they're just a desperate cry for attention. That's why I use terms like _dude _and _awesome sauce. _I laughed through my sobs, thinking of all the weird things I did. "You're weird, you know that right?" a voice asked me. I sprung up, wiping tears from my face.

"Scott!" I gasped.

"What were you doing?"

"I- well- um-. Wait! Why am I trying to cover this up? I was **crying** what the heck did it look like I was doing!?"

"Well it was hard to tell once I heard you laughing."

"I just happened to have a funny memory for once."

"And, why were you crying?"

"You saw what happened!"  
"Why do you have all the answers?"

"Why you asking all them questions?" I cupped my hands over my mouth and chuckled realizing I had just quoted a popular YouTube video. "Like I said, weird," he said. I smirked and crossed my arms. "And proud of it!" I said regaining my high strung behavior, "Thanks Scott." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um, you're welcome?" he said.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** What?

**Serenity:** I don't know why, but arguing with Scott made me feel better.

* * *

Finally Jo got there. "Yeah-," she began. "You're not the first here!" Scott and I said in unison. She was followed by the rest of the campers. "Serenity!" Zoey said. "No, it's okay," I said. "Okay!" Chris said, "Since Serenity got here first, her team gets a saw! Maggots, you get a trampoline" Chris threw the saw and it hit me. Jo laughed and Chef prepared to throw a trampoline at her. "Um, chef, may I do the honors?" He handed me the trampoline and I rolled it like a bowling ball. "Oof!" she said as the trampoline hit her. "Anything else you want to laugh about? _Mary?_" I growled. Jo gasped.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **o.o

**B:** O.O

**Jo: **No one's called me Mary since I was 6

**Scott**: Ahahahaha!

**Serenity:** Before you ask _no_ I don't have multiple personality disorder. That's Mike. It's more like an enhanced bad temper.

**Mike:** D-did I hear her say "multiple personality disorder" and "Mike" just now?

* * *

"Easy tiger," Chris said, "Your challenge is to cut down the totem pole and get it to your cabin. One, is a cruddy old little cabin, the other is a luxury spa hotel!" While everyone cheered I sighed. "It's such a shame that it will be destroyed," I muttered. By the look on Scott's face, I could tell he heard me. I didn't pay much attention to it though. "Your time starts, now!" Chris exclaimed. "So what do we do?" Zoey asked. It took a while for B to come up with his idea, the idea that made Scott see him as a threat. "Hey B, I have an idea!" I said. As I told him Scott was grinning evilly.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** This Serenity girl is a threat. Which means she has to go!

**Serenity:** Now Scott sees me as a threat! I know all of his plans so it won't work on me.

* * *

The plan worked successfully and we had made it to the cabins. "Grab the good cabin!" Scott ordered. "No! The bad one!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me!" I said. So, we set up the totem pole in front of the crappy cabin. Seconds later, the good cabin had been blown up by the other team's totem. "And the Rats win due to Serenity's creepiness!" Chris said. My team cheered. I could hear Staci's rambling.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Earlier, Serenity said the good cabin was going to be destroyed! I mean, what?

**Serenity:** Hahahahahahaha! The look on Scott's face was priceless!

* * *

That night Staci was eliminated. I had so much fun with Zoey and Dawn. It was like having a sleepover. "Serenity, I have to ask you, why did you throw the trampoline at Jo? Or Mary?" Dawn asked. I frowned at the memory of that. "Well, it's like what you said." I explained, "When someone makes me mad, I feel like I have to get revenge. Plus, you have to admit, it was pretty funny!" We laughed at that and began reenacting the sounds Jo made. "Will you be quiet!?" Scott yelled through the walls. "Haters gonna hate!" I yelled back. When I fell asleep I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. "Best. Dream. Ever!" I said.

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue? **


	3. New Discoveries and Solved Problems

**Serenity's POV**

After I came home from school I was exhausted! I went to bed at 8:00 and woke up in my bunk. It seemed to be about 5:00 AM. No longer tired, I quietly got dressed and searched through my bag. When I found a sketch pad, I left. "Now, where would a nice and quiet place be?" I asked myself. Out of nowhere I felt an impact on my side. I had forgotten that Scott was looking for the immunity idol. "Sorry Scott," I said helping him up, "What were you doing?" He was thinking of an excuse, I could see it in his eyes. "Um, just looking for my book!" He said. "And by book you mean the immunity idol?" I smirked. "Th- that's not important! What were you doing?" Scott asked. I held up my pad and pencil. "Lookin' for some place quiet to sketch," I explained.

"Little early for sketching isn't it?" he said getting a little too close to me. "Well, the morning time has the most beautiful scenery!" I said stepping back. Then I remembered the beach. "Oh I know," I shouted unintentionally. I ran to the beach nearly dropping my stuff.

**Scott's POV**

She had ran away, which made me suspicious. I walked into the cabin waking up B, Cameron, and Mike. "Uh Scott? Why are you all covered in dirt?" Mike asked me. "Oh! Um, just had an early morning make out session with one of the honeys," I said. That made Mike's eyes widen. "With, who exactly?" he asked. "Um, uh, Serenity! Yeah!" I blurted out. "The girl who seems to know about everything we're doing?" Cameron said. "Uh, yeah!" I said.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Crap! If Serenity finds out, there's no telling what that Lunatic will do!

* * *

Someone knocked on our door, it was Zoey. "Have you guys seen Serenity?" she asked. "Yeah! Scott just said he made out with her!" Cameron told her. Zoey's eyes widened after Cameron said that. "Um, okay," she said, "Did you see where she went?" "She said she was going to the beach," I told her.

**Serenity's POV**

Somehow, I think I fell asleep on the beach. I woke up in someone's arms. There was a sharp pain in my head. "Ouch! What happened?" I mumbled. "Oh, you're awake!" the person said putting me down. My vision was blurred, so I couldn't see who it was. "B- Brick?" I said. After a few seconds my vision cleared up. "I was on my morning run and found you on the ground," he explained, "I think you fell or something." I noticed a bruise on my cheek. "What's that?" I asked before realizing I was being rude, "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me!" "It's my duty ma'am!" he saluted.

I laughed a little. There was a loud siren coming from the cabins, so I ran to the clearing. "Okay, campers! It's time for your first challenge!" Chris shouted enthusiastically. "What!? But Lightning never had is DPA!" His team looked at him. "Huh?" Sam said. "Daily Protein Alignment!" I coughed. "And I haven't had enough beauty sleep!" Dakota exclaimed

"Oh, I sure you look GREAT SONS OF ORION!" Sam said as Dakota removed her glasses. "Enough chit-chat! On to the Bay of Dismay!" Chris exclaimed. On the way there, I saw Mike and Zoey chatting and laughing which made me smirk. "Get a room you too," I murmured. Soon, we were strapped into the children sized harnesses. "Is everyone nice and snug?" Chris asked. "Maybe when I was _five_," I said. "Well, they are children sized harnesses!" he said, "I'm going to ask you personal questions. If you don't buzz in, this happens!" He dunked the other team in the water. A few seconds later they were pulled up, sputtering and coughing. "There's some kind of shark with legs down there!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh, that's Fang! Seems the Toxic Waste effected the underwater life too!" Chris explained, "Any who, if the team is dunked, the other team can steal by guessing who it is. If they're wrong this happens!" Chris dunked us this time. Fang roared at us and we screamed. When we surfaced I was still screaming. Mike cupped his hand over my mouth. "Oh, uh, sorry," I said sheepishly. "First question! Who did this on the one and only date they had?" Chris said. He pushed a button turned on a TV screen. It played a fart sound which caused everyone to laugh.

Sam hit the buzzer which earned the Maggots a point. "Rats! Whose real name is Beverly?" he asked. B hesitated before hitting the button. "Right! Although I would have expected a more verbal response," Chris said. "Just dunk us already Mclean!" I said surprising everyone. Soon we were under the water. I sat where Scott was supposed to sit, so guess what happened! Yep, I spent my first 6 seconds inside a shark! I forced myself outside of the shark when I felt a pain in my rear. Wincing in pain I pulled out the shark tooth and threw it at the shark.

I swam up, coughing and wheezing. "What… did…. I miss?" I asked. "Well we just found out Brick wet his pants," Mike told me. "Fun." I said. "Okay Rats! Who has a tattoo of a my little pony OC on their shoulder?" Chris asked. I buzzed the buzzer. Everybody gasped and looked at me. "What?" I asked. Assuming they wanted to see it, I rolled up my sleeve revealing a white unicorn with a pink and blue mane. Scott, Anne Maria, Lightning, and Jo laughed at me. "I'll have you know that there are grown men that are interested in this show. So much that they have a name for themselves. They are classified as Bronies, but in my case I am a pegasister. I would very much appreciate it if you were to show some respect. Otherwise, I swear by Celestia you shall feel my wrath and Mark my words, it will **NOT BE PRETTY**," I said. Everyone including me was surprised.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** Those last three words. I kind of used the- no, that's make believe!

**Dawn:** It seems Serenity has held in so much anger that the tiniest thing could set her off.

* * *

"Well, thanks to Serenity's little outburst, we're out of time! In the meantime…..," Chris said. "**Don't you dare push that button Mclean**!" I boomed before covering my mouth. He yelped and dropped the remote. Later, we all were walking to where the next challenge was. "I'm just glad it all ended before Chris could ask me an embarrassing question," Cameron said.

"Let me guess, who needs his diaper changed?" Jo said.

"I haven't worn a diaper since I was eleven!"

Jo and Anne Maria laughed at him. I couldn't help but smile. Unlike other people, I found Cameron's wimpiness adorable. "It's the end of the challenge," Brick told him, "You don't have to keep humiliating yourself." "No, keep going! Or does baby need his bottle?" Jo said. "Hey Jo! Keep making fun of my friend! Or does _Mary _want her butt kicked?" I said nonchalantly.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** The thing about not having friends is, when you finally get one, you're really overprotective.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm so scared of the girl in the sparkly jogging suit." Jo said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back that car UP! You leave my clothes out of this Blondie!" I said in a gangster like tone.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** What can I say, I'm from a very ghetto part of Michigan.

**Anne Maria:** Girls got guts I'll give her that.

**Jo: **This Serenity chick is really starting to push my buttons!

* * *

Finally, we were able to make it to the obstacle course. "Okay campers! Your challenge is to finish this obstacle course!" Chris explained, "Like I said, the winner of the first challenge will get and advantage during this one!" "But there was no winner!" Zoey said. "Exactly! The losers were going to where these cool shades, but now you all have to where them!" Chris said. Everyone groaned as Chef passed out the glasses. When I put them on, I could actually see. "Um, wait I can actually see with these," I thought out loud. "I guess they're you're prescription!" Chris shrugged.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** That's right! I wear glasses! I guess with all the challenges I forgot about it.

* * *

"What? That's not fair!" Jo whined. I snickered a little causing her to glare at me. "Oh, speaking of fair, Rats, one of you has to sit out!" Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Besides me, Serenity is the most athletic. So, she has to sit

**Serenity: **Scott tried to throw the challenge. I know just the way to make him sit out!

"I think Serenity should sit out," Scott said pointing to me. "Scott, I think you should sit

* * *

out. We have to hold a rat throughout the course and you, on several occasions, have talked about killing rats." I said. "You could be wrong!" he accused. "Was I **wrong** when I told you guys to put the totem pole in front of the crappy cabin?" I shot back. The rest of our team murmured in agreement. "Fine!" he said before stomping away. "Attention campers! Take your positions!" Zoey was against Lightning for the first obstacle, Dawn and Brick for the second, Jo and I for the third, Anne Maria and B for the fourth, Sam and Mike at the fifth, and Cameron and Dakota for the final obstacle. "Before you start, you need something to pass along! Namely your mascots," Chris said, "Team Maggot gets a Mutant maggot, and the Toxic Rats get a mutant rat!"

My team looked at me and I simply shrugged. "Now go!" Chris yelled blowing an air horn. I saw Lightning fall while Zoey skipped from platform to platform. Soon, she was able to pass the rat to Dawn who was able to duck the cannons. She passed it to me. "Great job Dawn!" I yelled running on to the log. When I made it about one fourth down I stopped. "_Wait for it_," I thought before getting smacked in the back with a wrecking ball. "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" I sang before hitting the ground. Like I said, I'm weird like that. I got up and handed the rat to B. "Good luck B!" I said. After a second, Jo came up and passed the maggot to Anne Maria.

I saw B pass the Rat to Mike who then turned into Svetlana. "Yeah!" I cheered. Soon, he passed it to Cameron. Sam attempted to pass it to Dakota who was busy checking her mirror. Cameron ran to the ropes, but immediately stopped. Sam was finally able to get Dakota who stared at it in horror. When she took it she tried to swing to the mitt, her feet ended up being the only thing keeping her on the mitt. Soon, she fell in the mud. "Ugh, this is taking _way _too long!" I complained, "Hey Cam! Velocity times Mass, times wind speed!" He began poking up his fingers causing the rat to bite them. Long story short, we won! The maggots glared at Dakota, who was posing for some photographers.

"Did we win?" Scott asked us when we got back. "Yep!" I said giving Cameron a high five, "Thanks to Cam here!" We all cheered and hoisted Cameron on our shoulders. All except for Scott who walked back to his cabin.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **At this rate my plan will never work!

**Serenity:** As much as I want to, I can't just get Scott kicked off. Without all of his evil shenanigans, he's actually likeable. Like Courtney!

* * *

That night Dakota was eliminated. Before we went to bed, I decided to have a serious conversation with Zoey. "Um, Zoey we're good friends right?" I asked. "Of course!" she said.

"What if I had Multiple Personality Disorder? Would you still be my friend?"

"Yes of course!"

"What if Mike had Multiple Personality Disorder, would you still like him?" Zoey blushed a little before saying, "Y-yeah." I smiled when she said that. "Zoey, you've been noticing Mike acting a little weird right?" I asked her, "Impersonating old men, wearing lipstick and dancing like a ballerina. Zoey this is because, and you didn't hear it from me, Mike has personality disorder." "Why would he lie?" Zoey said a little hurt. "He was just afraid you would think he was a freak," I said quickly, hoping not to ruin anything. "How do you know this?" she asked me. "Well, my mom's a nurse so I'm always looking up medical conditions, and Mike expresses all the symptoms of MPD," I lied.

"Hm, thanks for telling me Serenity," she said. "No problem!" I said. "Oh, and another thing," Zoey said. I nodded. "Why were you making out with Scott?" she asked. My face turned red with anger before yelling, "**SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**!"

**Confessional**

**Serenity: **That little *bleep*! He wasn't supposed to say me! Why did he *bleep*in say that!? When I find him I'm going to-

* * *

"I can assure you, that never happened," I said after calming down, "now if you'll excuse me, I need some air." I heard her giggle before I closed the door behind me. "_Hm, I wonder what Chef is doing,"_ I thought. Quietly, I walked to the Dining Hall. I could see Chef in the serving window. "Um, excuse me," I said. He looked at me, "What?" "I was kind of wondering if I could help you with your meals from now on," I said. This surprised him. "Now why would you want to do that?" He asked. "Because, I'm a big fan of yours and it would be an honor to work with you!" I said. Really, I wasn't lying. He thought for a moment, "You have to get up at 6:00 AM, you follow my rules, and no complainin' deal?" I nodded enthusiastically and left. While on my way back to the cabin, I tripped on a rock and fell in the bush. I hit something hard and cylinder shaped. "_This isn't….. Whoa!"_ I thought. In my hands was the immunity idol!

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** Yes! I have two forms of immunity! I can't lose now.

* * *

After putting the idol in my guitar case, I fell asleep.


	4. A Change of Heart

That morning Chef had left so I was in charge of breakfast. I decided to make waffles and applesauce. They were fairly easy to make. While I was cooking, I started to hum "You're Gonna Go Far Kid." Before I knew it, I was singing it at full volume. Then, I began twirling around the kitchen in the process of making the applesauce. When I was almost done with the breakfast (and the song) someone cleared their throat behind me which made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to see almost all of the other contestants huddled around the window. "Um, good morning guys! Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked nervously.

I had never been caught singing songs like that. You know, the songs about playing dirty that have curse words. "I made waffles!" I said in a sing-songy voice. I scooped waffles and applesauce on to each of their trays, made my tray and sat next to my team. "I didn't know you could sing like that," Dawn told me, "You're really good!" "Um, thanks!" I said, "How long were you guys standing there exactly?"

"Long enough to hear all the parts about lying and being devious. Oh! And the cussing!" Scott said smirking. "You're one to talk freckles," I mumbled, "So! How's everyone's waffles!" I _really_ wanted to change the subject. "They're great! I love waffles!" Zoey said. I saw where this was going. "I love waffles too," Mike said before getting hit in the head with a fork. He gasped and turned into Chester. "Darn kids! Back in my day we ate with our hands like decent folk!" he said. "Kids these days I'll tell you what!" I said mimicking his tone. This earned a few laughs from our table. "What are you guys laughing about?" Mike asked. "Dude, Serenity's old man impression is way better than yours," Scott said.

**Confessional**

**Mike:** Why would Serenity do a- Oh man! Chester came out didn't he?

**Serenity:** I really couldn't help it! Chester is my second favorite personality!

* * *

A mouse appeared next to Cameron. "Oh crap!" I yelled before running out of the tent. After a couple of minutes, everyone else ran out screaming. Followed by Mike who appeared to be thrown out. "I tried to warn you!" I said. "No, you screamed and ran out like a little girl," Scott said. "I **AM A LITTLE GIRL!**" I yelled before clearing my throat, "and running out screaming, should be warning enough. See ya!" I ran away to mount looming tragedy, because I didn't want to deal with the ringing in my ears from the loud speakers.

This gave me time to think a little. "Maybe it's all the toxic waste is changing my voice, like Dakota," I said to myself. The other campers soon arrived. "You need to stop running off like that!" Cameron said before throwing up behind a bush. "Aaaw, it's nice to see you cared Cam!" I teased. His face turned red a little causing me to giggle. Chris whistled getting our attention. "Okay, Campers! Time for the challenge. Part one, is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team up gets an advantage in part two!" he explained, "You may use your hands or whatever you find in the junk pile. Don't worry it doesn't have a guard dog. Just a fire breathing mutant beetle!" Said beetle climbed out and hissed at us. Everyone gasped.

"Dude's a bit of a hoarder! His pile is full of useful crud and disgusting crud," Chris explained. The beetle threw a toilet which barely hit my head. Chris then gave a thumbs up to Chef who blew into a horn. I ran to the edge of the mountain and began climbing. Then, I saw Cameron struggling to climb the mountain ledge. "Need help?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed his hand, pulled him onto my back, and began climbing.

"Y-you're a really fast climber," he said. I laughed a little. "Don't worry, I got ya," I said.

**Confessional**

**Serenity: **Cameron is like, the little brother I wish I had.

* * *

I passed Lightning and Scott who were having a brief conversation. "Shaboom! Shaboomy!" Lightning chanted. "Sha-ut your mouth for once!" Scott said causing me to laugh. That had been the funniest part of the episode. Before I continued to climb, I saw Lightning kick rocks on Zoey and Mike. "Why that little-! Forget it I'll get him back later," I said climbing up the mountain.

**Confessional**

**Cameron:** As nice as Serenity is, she scares me a little. With her payback and her loud voice.

* * *

We were just about to get to the top when I felt an icy pain on one of my hands. "Ow! What the heck man?" I said pulling myself to the top. Chef chuckled and turned to the other climbers. "Uh, Cam, you can let go," I said to Cameron who was still clutching to my back. He got down and I looked down to see the mutant beetle attacking my team. "Crap! I'll be right back Cam!" I said leaping off the mountain. Fortunately, I hit Lightning in the process so he broke my fall. "That's for pelting my teammates with rocks!" I said getting up. "Shaouch! You didn't have to shapounce on the Lightning!" he said.

"Didn't I?"I said. Remembering where Dawn found it, I grabbed the flute and began to play it. The beetle followed me as I walked away from my team. When I got far enough, I stopped playing which caused the beetle to fall asleep. I ran back to Mount Looming Tragedy only to find my team about to take off. "Wait!" I said before jumping into the seat. The chair took off causing us to scream.

When we got up there, we saw Cameron. "Hey Cameron, how'd you get up here so fast?" Mike asked him. "Serenity carried me up! Then, she jumped off the cliff for some reason," Cameron said, "Why did you jump off the mountain anyway?" Everyone looked at me "You guys were being attacked by a MUTANT FIRE BREATHING BEETLE. What else would I do?" I said. "Leave us and let us lose," Scott said. "Leave is not in my vocabulary!" I said proudly. Scott rolled his eyes. "Now that you've finished your little reunion, I'd like to declare the Rats the winners of our first challenge!" Chris said making us cheer.

Right then, Anne Maria made it up the mountain yelling "DIE BLONDIE!" I stepped in the way before she could attempt to punch Jo. "Now, now, let's be rational about this. No need to resort to violence," I said, "I mean look at her, what does she know about style? I for one think you're beautiful!" Anne Maria's frown turned to a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks curly!" she said before returning to spraying her hair. This confused me a little, since my hair was wavy, not curly.

**Confessional**

**Chris: **This girl is killing all the ratings!

**Serenity:** I can't just be enemies with the other team, I plan on switching soon!

* * *

Chris took us to a very cold area. "Time for part two of today's challenge! Capture the Snow fort. The objective of the game is to either capture the other team's flag or demo their fort. Since the Rats won, they get first choice on the forts. "Easy! Castle," Mike said. "But nice on the outside means nasty on the inside," Scott said. "It only matters if the castle is sturdy on the outside!" I explained. So, we walked into the castle. I tripped on something causing me to fall on my face. "_Scott!"_ was my first thought. "Whoa! Are you okay?" Cameron asked. "Yeah I guess I just _slipped_," I said glaring at Scott. "Okay Campers! Here's how it works. Use your shovels to shoot your pile of mystery snowballs. Which you can fire at each other's forts." "Sweet! I took my uncle's eye out with a meatball this way!" Scott said bending the shovel. "Why are they called mystery balls!?" Zoey called out. "Cause they all explode and stuff," I explained. "You each have to elect team captains, starting now," he said.

"I'm captain, live with it!" Scott said. "We won't have to live with it if you're captain," I told him. "What, you think you can do better?" he shot back. "Yep!" I said. "Fine, but if we lose it'll be on you," he said. "That's a chance I'm willing to take _Smart Guy_," I said, "Okay, since we have more people, I think Scott and I should get the flag, Zoey and Mike should guard ours, and Cam, Dawn, and B should work on the other team's fort. Any objections?" There was a brief silence. "Awesome sauce! Now let's go win this!" I said. "Now….. go!" we heard Chris say. Zoey, Mike, Scott, and I left.

"I can see the Maggots! Are you guys ready?" I asked Mike and Zoey. We departed and I noticed Scott was going really slow, and I mean really slow! "Oh, no you don't!" I said grabbing his wrist. So, I was pretty much dragging him. When, we passed Lightning and Anne Maria, I may have kinda sorta tripped him. "Oops! Sorry!" I said not bothering to look back, "If you hadn't kicked rocks on my team mates I would have helped you. But since you _did_ Shabye bye!

**Confessional**

**Lightning: **Shadang! Serenity is really shamean!

* * *

"Why would you be nice to Anne Maria, but mean to Lightning?" Scott asked. "Um, because he's, Shannoying!" I said. He laughed at me like I was a fool. "But he's useful," he said. "And plays dirty," I said now at a full sprint, "Scoundrels of his kind are not worth my time." He raised an eyebrow at me. Soon, we made it to the castle. There was some sort of light shining on it and it was beginning to melt. "Come on!" I said only to have Scott grab my arm. "It's already melting, I think we should go back and see what's causing this light," he said, "You know, to thank our team!" "Better safe than sorry!" I said bursting in. The only one there was Brick because Jo was in the back shoveling snow on the fort.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't have this flag!" he said. "And I respect you for that! Now excuse me while I take your flag," I said walking around him. After I pulled it out of the ground, we ran out of the fort. Half way there Mike and Zoey were still trying to stop Lightning, Sam, and Anne Maria when Mike lost his shirt. "Oh no," I said. Mike then turned into to Vito who knocked out Lightning in one punch. "Um, Zoey take this and head back to our fort!" I said handing Zoey the flag. She ran off to our fort. I walked over to Anne Maria and pretended to trip causing me to bump into her. "Oops, sorry Anne Maria!" I said. Her spray can bumped out of her hand and she ran after it. "Phew!" I said before turning to Vito who was flexing his muscles.

"Mike!" I said doing my best Zoey impression. Mike gasped and turned back into himself. "Zoey! Where are you?" Mike said. "She's fine Mike. Vito just came out." He gasped, "You know?" I nodded, he got on his knees. "Please, please, _please_ don't tell Zoey!" he pleaded making me sigh. "Mike, you can tell her. I talked to her last night and she said she likes oddballs. She also so said she really likes you!" I said, "You need to tell her before someone can use it against you or Vito ruins everything." This time he sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll tell her after the challenge."

"And the Rats win!" Chris said. The Rats, except for Scott, cheered.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **That's it! Serenity, the foreseeing vengeful weirdo, has to go!

**Mike:** Okay, here goes nothing!

* * *

"It was hard to get the flag though," I said, "Brick put up quite a fight! Even without Jo." "What do you mean without Jo?" Anne Maria said. "Oh! When I went in your fort, Brick was all alone," I said, "It's sad that you have a team mate that would abandon her own." The Maggots gasped.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **Why would she lie like that?

**Serenity:** I know, I bended the truth _a smidget_, but I knew that Brick would be on the chopping block. He doesn't deserve to go home, Jo does! Wait, am I becoming an antagonist? This game is really getting under my skin.

**Jo: **Why that little *bleep*!

* * *

"That's just shalow!" Lightning said. "But, I didn't- She- Ugh! I'll get you for this!" Jo said lunging at me. This was so predictable that I was able to step out of the way. In the distance, I saw Mike and Zoey talking. Soon, they're serious expressions turned into to smiles. They turned to look at me causing my head to immediately spin around.

That night, Jo was eliminated. I felt kind of bad for lying. It came to the point where I had to start thinking, "_She deserved it. She deserved it. She-_." "Nice plan making them vote off their strongest player," Scott said catching me by surprise. "Dude, you have got to stop sneaking up on me like that," I said. He was smirking, shoot! "I only did it in spite!" I admitted. "Face it, you're evil and manipulative," he said still smirking. "I am not!" I said.

"Okay, here's the fun part," Scott said, "You let us lose the next challenge or I'll tell everyone you lied." I couldn't believe he was doing this! "They won't believe you!" I said poking my finger at his chest. "You want to take that chance?" he said slyly. "Yes. Yes I do," I said, "and I'll just tell everyone the truth about our so called "Make out session." That wiped the smirk right off his face. "You wouldn't!' he said. "Try me," I said, "Then people won't trust you like they trust me. I don't play dirty Scott, but in your case, I'll make an exception. So, we can drop this whole conversation, or we can do this the _hard way_."

This was a new me. Scott just made me really mad. NO ONE manipulates and or blackmails Serenity! "It seems the tables have turned Scott," I said, "Oh! I guess I can be evil and manipulative. So, do we have a deal or not?" He reluctantly shook my hand. "Oh, and Scott? I would never _ever_ make out with the likes of you," I said before walking away.

**Recording Room**

Chris and Chef were watching the whole thing. "Ouch!" Chris said. "I was not expecting that!" Chef laughed.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** I can't believe I just did that. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! Oh the rush you get when you tell someone off!

**Scott:** Well, that was excruciating, humiliating, and a complete waste of time. The first person I blackmail this season just _had_ to blackmail me back! You're an idiot Scott! A complete and total idiot!

* * *

When I walked into my side of the cabin, Zoey was waiting for me. She lunged at me and gave me a giant bear hug. "Thank you Serenity!" she said, "Thank you _so_ much!" "Your welcome," I said, "Um, what did I do exactly?" "You are the reason why Zoey and Mike are now a healthy couple!" Dawn said.

"Mike told me everything!" Zoey said, "Including the part where you told him to. I hope I can help you with a relationship someday." I smiled. "I don't think that'll happen," I sighed. Zoey frowned. "There's love for everyone Serenity," she said sternly, "Our search starts tomorrow!" I laughed at how stern she was acting. "If you insist," I said, "Night!" We all fell asleep.

**What do you think? Is she getting too manipulative? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Matchmaker

I woke up remembering everything that had happened the night before. Scott had attempted to blackmail me and I had blackmailed him right back. I slipped my clothes on and headed towards the kitchen. Before I could gather ingredients a siren was heard. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Chris yelled. "Right," I said before walking out of the tent. "Challenge time! Wait, Rats you're missing a camper!" Chris said.

"Right here Chris," I said approaching my team. "Where were you?" Cameron asked. "I'm the assistant Chef remember? Gotta get up pretty early!" I explained. "Okay! Now that that's situated, your challenge is a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. You're locations, haunted forest, a spooky pet cemetery, and an extra spooktastic cave! First team to each location, gets first dibs on the clue," Chris explained, "but be careful, but watch out for booby traps! I really went to town on 'em. So move fast and stick together, you'll be penalized for each player you lose."

"Um, what does the spider represent?" Cameron asked. "Oh yeah! There's some sort of mutated spider crawling around the island! Almost everyone started to freak out except for Jo, Zoey, Brick, Lightning, Dawn, and me. "WHAT'S ON THE LOSE!?" Dakota said. "A GIANT MUTATED SPIDER!" Sam yelled in her ear. "Where? Where?" Cameron said now horrified. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Cam, knowing Chris it's probably a robot, or Izzy in a spider suit or something weird like that." Scott scoffed behind us.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Sure she's all nicey nice, but then she bites your head off!

**Serenity:** That whole blackmail debacle was just a onetime thing! I only did it to defend myself!

**Cameron:** I have a huge fear of spiders.

* * *

"There's nothing to fear, but mortal terror itself!" Chris said before blowing an air horn. Everyone took off. "Maybe we should all hold on to something so no one gets lost," I suggested. B nodded, looked around and found a long stick. We held on to it only to find the other team was already at the first location. "Way to slow us down _Serenity_," Scott sneered. "Don't worry, I know where the souvenir is," I said. So, we continued to run.

We stopped in front of a giant tree. "Look! Team colors!" Cameron pointed out. "_Scott_, be a dear and get the souvenir for us please," I said innocently. Scott climbed the tree and searched through the hole only to encounter a monster. It grabbed him and slapped him. I climbed the tree, punched it in the eye, and grabbed the key. The monster squealed and slammed Scott on the ground. "To the pet cemetery!" Zoey shouted enthusiastically.

The team ran up behind us. "Good luck!" I shouted behind us. Soon, we reached an area full off clumps off dirt. "Wait!" I said, "Can someone hand me a pebble or something?" Dawn picked up a rock and handed it to me. I threw it at the clumps of dirt causing it to explode. "We need to be careful," I said. We cautiously crept through the mine field until we reached the end. "I can see the pet cemetery!" Mike said. We ran through the gates and stopped to catch our breath.

I went to a coffin and opened it. "This paper says 6, 6, 18, and 6. What do you guys think that-," I turned to my team, "Where's Zoey?" The rest of my team noticed they were gone. "Huh? Zoey? Zoey!" Mike said frantically looking for her. "Mike, calm down! I know where they are!" I said, "They're at our last destination, so we should just keep going."

**Confessional**

**Serenity: **I hope they didn't take that the wrong way!

**Scott:** That sounded like an excuse to leave Zoey behind.

* * *

Mike climbed to the top of a tree yelling "Zoey! Zoey!" He ended up falling on top of the correct grave. "Nice work mike!" I said as I stuck the key in and stepped out of the way before it could hit me. "Eh yo, where's the freakin' sun?! How's a guy supposed to get a freakin' tan over here!?" Vito exclaimed. "I dunno artificial lighting?" I said absent mindedly. They all eyed me weirdly. "What!? He asked!" I said.

"Cool! Flashlights! These'll come in handy," Cameron said taking the flashlights. "Awesome! Hey Vito, can you put the coffin back please?" I asked. He closed the coffin and punched it down with emphasis. "Unnecessary," I muttered before turning to my team, "Wait! Where is B?" Scott looked next to him and shrugged. "Hey, you're kinda hot! How's about breaking off a piece of the Vito?" I heard Vito say behind me. I looked around for Anne Maria when I realized he was talking to me! This was bad, this was _REALLY_ bad! "Yeah, no. Listen, I don't do flirting," I told him as we continued our journey to the caves, "Plus, you're with someone else. Well, Mike is anyway." "Wit who?" he said. "Her name is Zoey, she's the nicest girl you could meet, and if you flirt with any other girl you will break her heart. So, at least _pretend_ to show interest in her."

"Pfft or what?" he said looking at his nails. It was then that I smashed him against the tree. "Or I will beat the crap out of you until that smug expression is wiped right off your face!" I sneered. His eyes widened before becoming half closed again. "Fine," he said. "Great! Now let's get moving." I said turning away from him. We approached the cave and saw a skeleton on a spider web. "The clue!" Cameron said taking a piece of paper. "By hook or by crook, the end is near if you look," we read in unison. So, the five of us continued to walk. Cameron spotted the hooks and said, "Guys, look! The last souvenir!" A string of web approached him. "Cam, look out!" I said shoving him out of the way.

We looked up and saw all of our teammates on a giant spider web. The spider approached them causing Zoey to yell, "Mike!" Mike turned to normal, and began to climb the wall to save her. He then turned into Svetlana who let Brick loose. "Mike's got this," I said, "We have to go!" We each grabbed a hook and slid down the line, followed by Brick who screamed his head off. All four of us crossed the finish line and we won. "Yes! We did it guys!" Dawn said.

That night, Brick was transferred to our team. "So, you ready?" Zoey asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ready for what?" I said. "To look for a boyfriend!" she said. "You were serious about that?" I said. She took my wrist and sat me next to Dawn. "Dawn has went through every boy's aura and found one that matched yours," she explained. "D-Dawn, you're okay with this?" I said worried that she would be offended. "Of course, anything for a friend. It's no trouble at all!" she said with a smile, "I decided to compare auras by color since yours is so hard to read in detail." I frowned at the memory of the last reading she gave me.

"S-So, who is it?" I said. "You have an aura color that goes very well with Cameron's," she said still smiling. "Aaaw, you two have been talking a lot lately!" Zoey cooed. I blushed a little. She was right, we HAD been talking a lot. "C-Cam?" I said, "I don't know. Dawn, what are our aura colors?" "Your aura is purple, which means you're bold and brave. His aura is a shining gold. Which means he's positive and always happy. A perfect match!" she explained. "Purple and gold," I whispered. I loved those two colors together. "I guess," I sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" As happy I was they were willing to help me, I didn't feel right about this.

"Cameron's not that bad. Plus you already have a nickname for him!" she teased. "N-No! I didn't say anything was wrong with him!" I stuttered, "I-I just- *sigh* what do I do anyway?" Zoey clapped her hands and bounced a little. "Okay, you need to talk to him a lot and get to know him better. I may interfere a little," she explained. I raised my eyebrow at her again. "How so?" I asked. "You know just making a few suggestions." She told me.

"Okay, so we start tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay, night," I said crawling into bed. "Night," Zoey said. "Good night," Dawn said.

**Okay! So I'm done! Just a little side note, if you've read my profile you would know that I FREAKING HATE IRONY! Reading through my story I have found it quite ironic that, despite her name being Serenity, she has anger issues. This is why I hate irony! It just randomly slips into everyday life like a freaking ninja! I mean, what the heck! Anyways, thank you for all the positive feedback!**


	6. An Enchanting Evening

I was cooking breakfast when a trumpet like alarm went off. "The campers are gonna be pretty peeved," I laughed. It was at that time that Brick marched in. "Good morning ma'am!" he saluted. "Good morning cadet!" I said giving him oatmeal, "Little early isn't it?" "I always get up this early," he said before sitting down. Soon, the others came in for breakfast. When I gave Lightning his breakfast, he asked me, "There's protein in this right?" I nodded, "Potassium too!" "Your chi is looking shrunken," Dawn told him. "Chi? Which muscle is chi?" Lighting said flexing a muscle, "Doesn't matter. Lightning doesn't do shrinkage. Gimme that!"

He took her breakfast, but I took the other bowl and gave it to her. "Thank you," she said. "No problem. I'd do anything for you after you helped me last night," I said. "Speaking of which," she said motioning towards Cameron. He had an extra seat next to him. "Oh, alright," I said taking of my apron. I took some oatmeal and went to my table. "Hey guys," I said sitting next to Cameron. "Hey Serenity," Zoey said, "So, what do you think the first challenge is going to be?" "I don't know, but I hope you guys brought swimsuits!" I said taking a bite of my oatmeal. They raised their eyebrow at me.

"_ATTENTION CAMPERS! BREAKFAST IS CUTTING INTO THE TIME YOU COULD BE SPENDING GETTING HURT!" _Chris said over the intercom, "_GRAB YOUR SWIMSUITS AND MEET ME AT THE DOCK, PRONTO!"_ "Told ya!" I said as everyone groaned. "_YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE THE MESS HALL BEFORE I UNLEASH, THE RACOON!" _he continued. "The raccoon?" Anne Maria repeated. "Guys, radioactive island!" I reminded them backing out of the mess hall. A few seconds after I left everyone ran out screaming.

**Confessional**

**Serenity: **Hey, I tried to warn them!

**Sam:** Remind me to always listen to Serenity.

* * *

"What's the matta wit you?" Anne Maria exclaimed, "That thing could'a killed us!" Chris chuckled, "Nah, only if you got between it and food. Hm, team Maggot you're missing a player!" Lightning came crashing out of the window. "Never mind!" he said. We went to our cabins. I dug through my bags and found a swimsuit. When I saw it, my mouth dropped open. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!" I said. My swimsuit was a white bikini with diamond studs around the waste. If _that_ wasn't extravagant enough, there were strips along the bottom of the bikini top!

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked me before I showed her my swimsuit, "Well, I think it's really pretty." "And revealing!" I said. "You could always go in your underclothes," she said. "Honestly, there would be no difference!" I said before sighing, "Alrighty then." So, I put on the swimsuit. "Let's go," Zoey said.

**No Specific POV**

Serenity reluctantly followed Zoey out of the cabin. Mike was waiting for her there. "Hey Mike!" she said walking to the side. This left Serenity exposed since she was hiding behind Zoey. She got really nervous until she saw Anne Maria. She was wearing a bikini too. "_Maybe if I stand next to her, I won't feel as uncomfortable!"_ she thought. "Hey Anne Maria!" she said approaching her. "Hey curly, nice swimsuit," Anne Maria said. "Thanks! I like yours too," I said trying not to offend her. She didn't know they were being watched by Scott.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Playing nicey nice with the team again eh? This girl is planning something, and I'm gonna find out what!

* * *

Soon, they all made it to the docks. "Okay campers, say hello to classic competitor, Bridgette!" Chris said as a boat pulled up. "Let's get this over with!" Bridgette says, "Remember, my contract says demonstration only." "Relax, no demo needed. Just chum the water with our intern Dakota!" Chris explained. Dakota picked up bucket and made a face. "Eew! What is this stuff?" Dakota said. "Leftovers, from last season!" Chris said. "Ger-ross!" she exclaimed pushing the bucket away. Some sludge spilled on the boat causing Fang to bite off half the boat.

"So not cool!" Bridgette said. "Alright Campers! Your first challenge is to dive to the bottom of the ocean to get those skis!" Chris explained, "You must choose one diver." "I c-can't swim!" Serenity says. "I suggest we draw straws to see who dives!" Brick said. Scott dropped the helmet onto his head. "Forget the straws dufus! Time to prove your loyalty to your new platoon!" Scott told him.

**Confessional**

**Serenity:** He's the one who should be proving his loyalty. More importantly, he's going to frame someone! I need to stop him.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

The other team chose Lightning. "Ready, go!" Chris said. They both dived into the water. A few minutes after the race started, I saw Fang grab Bricks chord. "Oh no!" I gasped, "Hey, can I pump the air for a while. Mike stepped aside and I began pumping the air like crazy. "This is taking too long, I gotta whittle somethin'" Scott said digging into his pockets, "Hey, where's my lucky bone? Brick must've stolen it! Like he stole Jock-o's protein and Soft serve's handheld." (He found a sharp bone in the cemetery. Sorry, should've mentioned that earlier. Anywho…..) "Brick couldn't steal a TV in a riot," Anne Maria said. "Yeah, but think about it. He's been on both teams. He knows about everyone's possessions and he's taking them to mess with us!" he explained. "As if, there's no proof that- Hey! Where's my hairbrush!?" Anne Maria said, "Oh, Brick's getting a beat down." "You all are forgetting one thing!" I said still pumping. They all turned their attention to me.

"Although Brick has been on both teams, he was just transferred last night," she explained, "So, if your assumption about him knowing of our close possessions is correct, Scott, he would have been able to know about them, even with him being on the other team."

"Yeah, your point is?" Scott said.

"If he could have known about it from the other team, then it still could have been anyone!"

"Well, yeah but, he's still had access to both cabins. How do you explain that?"

"Elementary, my freckled friend! Anne Maria is missing her hairbrush right? Well, Brick would have to sneak into the girl's cabin. Anyone from either team would have to do that. Once again, narrowing it down to anyone."

"Anne Maria could have lost her hairbrush!"

"You could have lost your bone, Sam could have lost his handheld, and Lightning could have lost his protein!"

"It's-."

"As long as you're going to dot the I's I'm gonna cross the t's. Even if it is unlikely for all of them to lose all their stuff at once, they're all their closest possessions and they would never be irresponsible enough to lose them, so we should just drop that assumption all together."

"Okay, then how do we know it's not you?"

"What would I do with nasty protein and a piece of dirty animal corpse? How do we know it's not you Scott? The most important thing is that we don't know and we should actually investigate before making assumptions based off of useless facts."

Scott was speechless. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths dangling open. "Wow," Zoey said, "I didn't know you could think like that."

**Confessional**

**Scott:** She's a lot smarter than I thought she was.

Sam: Wow, she really showed him.

Serenity: As great as it was to shut Scott up, it was a little offensive that everyone was so surprised. I mean, I can have a good argument. And win it at that.

* * *

A pair of skis floated to top followed by Brick who looked like a balloon. "And the Rats win the first challenge!" Chris said. We all cheered. "They're advantage, a Mclean brand speedboat!" he said as a speedboat pulled up, "and for the Maggots, a leaky, dingy!" A dingy pulled up as the maggots groaned. "He he, suckers," Scott laughed. "Rat Company!" Brick said, "You must have forgotten me." "Well howdy, stealer," Scott said. "Yes sir! We're stealing victory from those Maggots!" Brick said saluting.

"Your second challenge is a death defying water skiing race!" Chris explained, "The first to ring these four bells on these totally harmless buoys, wins!" As he said so, Bridgette and Dakota were moving towards it trying to prevent it from sinking. Unfortunately, they bumped into one of the "buoys" and it exploded sending them flying through the air. Bridgette landed in front of Chris on the docks. "Make that three. See you totally got to demo the challenge!" Chris laughed.

"You must choose one camper to drive, one to operate the gun, and the rest are skiers. Two of the Rats can ride in the boat," Chris explained. The cannons arose from the boats. "I call the gun!" I said, "Wait, these are filled with seagulls?" I had to play dumb. "This seagull looks abnormal," Cameron said. "Oh, those seagulls are half gull, have rattlesnake!" Chris said. Cameron tapped on the glass causing the seagull to shriek at him. He screamed and ran away. "Oooh! I'll drive!" Zoey says.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Great, two losers plus important roles equal failure. They don't need me for this.

* * *

"B thinks he should ride in the boat," Dawn said. He looked sad. "Aw, its okay B," I said, "We don't think of you any differently." B smiled and sat in the boat. "I'll sit this one out too," Scott said. I picked up the skis. "You guys okay with skiing?" I asked. They nodded. We all took our positions. Chris blew the whistle and we took off. After a second I saw a buoy prepared to shoot at it, but I saw the Maggots also prepare to shoot it. I waited and until they looked like they were just about to shoot it, then I shot it. So, along with hitting the buoy, I made them waste their gull.

"Yes!" I heard Dawn say. "Nice one Serenity!" I heard Cameron say. "Thanks!" I called behind me. I heard an explosion and realized the Maggots shot a buoy. I spotted a buoy and shot at it, only for my gun to jerk to the right, hitting Lightning instead. Their boat stopped. "Crap! I didn't mean to do that!" I exclaimed. I aimed once again and hit the buoy.

We had won. I could tell Scott was mad, but I was madder. Everyone went to shore. The Maggots had to swim back because Lightning had been paralyzed. I tried my best to avoid eye contact with them. "Maggots, I'll see you at elimination," Chris told them. Later that night, Mike, Cam, and Zoey were sitting on the stairs in front of our cabin. I had be practicing guitar inside before I finally decided to go outside. "Hey Serenity, where are you going?" Cameron asked. "Just for a quick walk," I said. "Can I come?" he said. "Um, sure!" I said. He got up from the steps and followed me.

"So, how has your day been going?" I said. "Pretty good, without the part with the seagulls scaring me," he said. I giggled a little bit. "Hey, we all get afraid of things sometimes," I told him, "I mean, I'm afraid of being all alone for too long and if that's not enough, I'm afraid of drowning. Why do you think I was so petrified when we were picking divers?" We laughed. "Speaking of which, I'm really impressed with the good arguments you had." "Thanks, I want to be a lawyer when I grow up," I explained, "So, you have to be prepared for future arguments, and have good arguments yourself."

By the time we got back, it was already dark. "Whoa, we were gone for a long time weren't we?" Cameron said. "Well you know, time flies when you're having fun!" I said. "You… had fun?" Cameron said. "Of course! That's the best walk I've ever had," I said. We looked at each other and our eyes sort of connected. It lasted for like three minutes until I realized we were HOLDING HANDS. "Thanks for the walk," I said. I ran into the cabin and slammed the door behind me. When I came in I looked like a love-struck idiot.

I was blushing and twirling a strand of my hair with my finger. "So, I take it went well," Zoey asked me. She kind of caught me off guard so I squealed a little. "Um, yeah," I said. "You're blushing!" she giggled. I covered my cheeks with my hands.

**Boys' Side**

Cameron went inside the cabin. "Hey Cam where were you?" Mike asked him, "and why are you blushing?" He didn't answer. "Oh! It went that good?" Mike said. He nodded. "Excuse me men, but what are you talking about?" Brick asked. "Cam just went on a date with Serenity," Mike said. "It wasn't a date it was a walk," Cameron said, blushing a little deeper now. B gave him a thumbs up. _"WILL THE RATS PLEASE COME TO THE BONFIRE? SERENITY, BRING YOUR GUITAR." _Chris said over the intercom.

**Serenity's POV**

I took my guitar from its case and followed Zoey and Dawn to the Bonfire. "Campers, I called you here because the Maggots don't have enough people. So, Dawn and B, you two are now Maggots!" Chris said. "Then why did you want Serenity to bring her guitar?" Zoey asked. "I thought she could play us all a song." Chris explained, "What do you say Serenity?" "Um, alright," I said. So, I picked up my guitar, sat on a log, and began playing WAY better than I thought I could. Then I began singing.

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_But your love remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

When I was done, everyone clapped. I looked up and saw some people were crying, even Brick! "That was beautiful!" Dawn said. "Yeah, it was pretty good. I've heard better," Scott said. "Thanks!" I said. "Well, bed time!" Chris says. We all went back to our cabins. I was half asleep when I heard a faint creaking noise. A figure crept up to Zoey's bed and took her flower. "_Scott!_" I thought. The figure left with Zoey's flower. After a couple minutes, I got up and followed the figure.

It crept into the luggage area. Then, it took Brick's duffle bag and put the flower in it, leaving a petal sticking out. When it turned to leave I hid behind the wall. After it left, I went over to Brick's duffel bag and found everyone's stuff. I took it and ran near the cabins. Then, I found a mutant rat's home, put the stuff there, and took a rat. After that, I crept back into the cabin and gave the rat my headband.

"Guys! Wake up!" I said causing Dawn and Zoey to spring up! "Serenity! What is it?" Zoey said. I pointed to the Rat who scurrying out the door with my headband. We ran after it and stopped at its nest. In it was everyone's stuff. "I'll go get the others!" Zoey said. About ten minutes later everyone came running to us and stopped at the nest.

"That's where everyone's stuff went!" Mike said. Everyone took their stuff. "See Scott, I told you it wasn't Brick." I smirked. "Why didn't you just tell everyone!" he hissed once no one was listening. "Tell everyone what?" I asked innocently. Everyone went back to bed.


	7. Mini Chapter

I woke up, it was Saturday. My first instinct was to get on the computer. That was always the first thing I would do on free days. So, I logged on and decided to watch some Youtube videos. When I was watching some Pewdiepie, I looked at the side bar. There was this video that was recommended for me called "Camity." Judging by the thumbnail I could see it was Total Drama related. "What the heck is Camity?" I wondered. Before clicking on it, I opened a new tab and searched it. When I looked at some pictures, I nearly screamed my head off. The pictures showed Cam and me as the Total Drama Character in my dream! "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, "I'm in a Total Drama Ship, but how? Why?" I pinched myself and nothing happened. "This is freaky!" I exclaimed.

**I got this idea when someone said Camity should be their ship name. So I thought: Why not scare the chiz out of Serenity? So this was just a little quick chapter for laughs.**


	8. Welcome to My Maquerade

All the girls were in the bathroom doing their hair. The boys were knocking on the door. "Ah, keep your panties on!" Anne Maria said, "Yeesh, nice hair. Looks like Princess Lela lost a scissor fight." I raised an eyebrow. "You watch Star Wars Anne Maria?" I asked her. Her shoulders tensed up and she began to sweat. "I um, no. Of course I don't watch those dorky movies!" she said. She quickly sprayed her hair and ran out of the bathrooms. "And that my friends, is how you get rid of a bully," I said giving Zoey a high five. All I had to do was take my hair out of its braid and put in my headband.

As soon as we exited the bathroom the boys ran in. "I think we spent too much time getting ready," Zoey said. "Really? What gives you that impression?" I said making us laugh. "_CAMPERS! MEET ME ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND."_ Chris said over the intercom. When we made it, we all sat in the bleacher. "Uh, hey Cam," I said sitting next to him. "Hey Serenity," he said. I felt a little awkward after what I had found last night. Soon Chris came down on a jet pack.

"Welcome to your first challenge, the weird and wild fashion spectacular!" Chris said. "Aw yeah, now we're talking!" Anne Maria said. "We were going to use animals as models to make it more dangerous, but _someone_ decided to go and tame all of them," Chris frowned. We all turned to Dawn who was meditating, but had a smug grin on her face. "So, you have to dress a male and female model from each team that fits the theme you're assigned," Chris explained before taking out a hat, "You will pick your themes out of this hat." The Maggots picked their card out. "Party in the USA?" Dawn read, "Isn't that the song by Miley Cyrus?" "And the song that will be playing while you walk the runway!" Chris said. Zoey picked our card. "Masquerade," she said. "Sweet! I've always loved masquerade. It's so tasteful," I said.

"You'll have 15 minutes. Starting… now!" he said blowing an air horn. "Zoey, maybe you should do it," I suggested. "I don't know, I don't want all those people staring at me," she said, "Maybe you should. You did say you loved masquerade." This made me gulp. "We don't have time for this! Serenity, you do it and Brick will be the male model," Scott ordered. "Okay, let's get dressin'" I sighed. We decided to go with a black and white thing. Zoey helped me with hair and make-up. "And….. done," Zoey said.

"Can I see? Can I see?" I said eagerly. She had turned me away from the mirror so I couldn't see anything. "Okay, okay," She said turning me towards the mirror. My hair was in what I would call a "Fine Frenchy" and it was topped with a tiara. She had curled up my eyeliner so it gave my eyes the cat eye effect. There was a knock at the door. "Are you girls done yet? We have two minutes left!" Someone who I think was Scott said. "Coming!" Zoey and I said. Zoey got in front of me and said, "I'll give you an introduction." I raised an eyebrow as she slid through the door.

There was a muffled noise until I think I heard my name. So, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. My eyes were clamped shut and all I heard was silence. I slowly opened one eye to see that everyone was staring at me. "S-So, how do I look?" I said. "Um, fine. I've seen better!" Scott said crossing his arms. Okay, _that_ hurt. "What he means is, you look nice!" Cameron said making me smile. "Thank you Cam," I said putting on my mask, "You guys ready to do this?" They nodded and we all went to the runway.

Across from us, I could see Anne Maria and Lighting all decked out in bling. "It's freaky forest fashion time!" Chris said, "Maggots, show me somethin' fierce! Chef, drop that beat." "Party in the USA" began playing. Lightning and Anne Maria walk down the runway. Lightning was wearing the outfit Anne Maria had designed for the maggot and Anne Maria was wearing a red, white, and blue striped dress and LOTS of silver jewelry. "As you can see, these ensembles are perfect for a party!" Dawn said, "From the flashy bling, to the vibrant colors, this outfit has it all." When they got to the end, Chris gave them a 5.9, Chef gave them a 7.2, and Lindsay gave them a 1.9, then turned it right side up making it a 6.1. "Ew, horizontal stripes? Sam, I meant vertical stripes. Horizontals just make you look fat!" Dakota said. "They do!?" Anne Maria said looking at her dress, "Oh, you're getting a beat down!" She lunged at Sam and began chasing him.

"While Sam is running for his life, Rats let's see what you got!" Chris said. "Are you ready?" Brick asked me. I gulped and nodded. We walked out when our song began playing. Luckily, the music drowned out Sam yelling and Anne Maria's words that I'd rather not mention. So I was one hundred percent focused. When we got to the end of the run way, Chris gave us a 9.7, Chef gave us an 8.5, and Lindsay gave us a 10! "And the Rats win the challenge once again, but they still have to go to the ceremony," Chris said. The Rats cheered. "I'm going to go change," I said going back to the dressing room.

After I changed I met my team at the fire. Sam had been eliminated and Chris said he had a surprise for us. At that time, a boat approached the docks. "_Oh no_," I thought. Let me give you a hint: She's mean, bossy, and I GOT HER ELIMINATED. If you haven't guessed yet, it was Jo. She did look mad, but when she looked at me she actually growled. That's right, _growled_. "The Maggots keep losing players, so I decided to bring back Jo. "What!? You're putting me on the loser team?" Jo said. "Yep, otherwise there would be no purpose in bringing you back!" Chris said.

"Any last words before your ride to loserdom?" Chris said. "Yeah, can I have my handheld gaming systems back now?" Sam said. Chef looked up from what looked like a game boy and shook his head. "_Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeef_," I whined giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed and gave him the bag. "Dude, really?" Chris said. "I can't help it. Girl's been like a daughter to me once she started helping me with breakfast," he said. I kind of zoned out after that.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **Great, so now she has some kind of alliance with Chef. I mean, this girl just can't lose! Hey, there's always making an alliance.

**Serenity:** I didn't know Chef thought of me that way. It makes me feel happy though, like I have family here.

**Jo:** Serenity is going to pay for what she did.

* * *

On the way back to the cabins, someone pulled me into the bushes. It was Scott. "Ow! What is it Scott?" I said. "I wanted to ask you for an alliance," Scott said.

"Why?"

"We're the two best competitors here. Plus you need some back up in case Jo tries any funny business."

"I have my friends, Scott."

"Oh, so we're not friends?"

"Frenemies is the most necessary term."

"Anyways, are you in or not?"

"Sorry Scott, but I can't trust you."

"How do you trust people like Zoey, Dawn, and all those other weirdoes and not trust me.

"Because, you're selfish and manipulative….. and we're all weirdoes! That's why Chris brought us here. Now, this weirdo needs her sleep."

I stepped out of the bush and walked away only to be pulled up by the shirt. "You-," Jo said before I cut her off. "-Better watch your back yadda yadda you're gonna pay yadda yadda can I just go to sleep now?" I deadpanned. She let me go and I continued to walk to the cabins.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Well that-

**Jo: **-didn't work.

* * *

As soon as I got to the cabin I plopped onto the bed.


	9. A Big Mistake

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS CURSING AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. **

I walked into the kitchen to find Chef getting rid of all the food in sight. "Um, Chef?" I said getting his attention, "May I ask what are you doing?" "Nope, just get your butt in the front of the truck," he commanded. I shrugged and sat in the front seat. When he sat beside me he gave me a paper and said, "Make yourself useful and say these things when I tell ya too." After a moment my fellow contestants entered the Mess Hall looking for food. "Nothing in the cupboards either," Zoey said before Chef nudged my shoulder. "We should check the Walk-in freezer!" I said not having to look at the paper. The campers all piled into the freezer where Lightning started eating the raw meat. "Ew, ever heard of salmonella?" I asked him after opening the little window.

"Serenity! There you are!" Cameron said. "Hey Cam!" I said before Chef cleared his throat, "Oh right! Challenge time suckers!" I then mimicked Chef's laughter causing the campers to look at me weirdly. "Um, where are you taking us?" Zoey asked. "Oh…. _You'll _see," I said slowly closing the window being careful not to crush my thumb.

**Confessional**

**Dawn: **Serenity was just playing around, it's right in her aura, but she seemed all too familiar with rising suspense.

**B:** *Raises an eyebrow and shrugs*

**Anna Maria: **Sometimes, dat girl worries me.

After a short drive, Chef dumped the contestants as I stepped out of the vehicle. "Hey guys!" I said helping a couple of them up. "Good, you're here! Finally. Today's challenge is a search for a golden Chris statue in your team color hidden somewhere in the mine," Chris explained, "First team back, wins!" "Sha-done and done. Go team Lightning!" Lightning said pumping his arms up. Chef tossed each of us an extremely heavy pack. When I got mine it knocked me to the ground.

Jo and Scott laughed at me. I grabbed my pack and threw it with all the strength I had. It slammed into Jo who was knocked into Scott. Chef tossed me another one which I caught without falling. "Don't worry, there are enough packs for everyone!" Chris said. "Oh Chef, don't forget to get a pack for Jo's ego!" I said smirking at Jo who glared at me. **(I got lazy and didn't feel like writing the whole conversation, so let's just start the race.)**

Lightning made it in, but caused rocks to fall on his team. We all ran to the elevator. I grabbed two flashlights and handed one to Brick. "Here Soldier, you'll need this," I said. "Thank you Ma'AAAAAAAAA-," Brick was cut off by the elevator speeding down. The breath was knocked out of me as we fell deeper and deeper into darkness. As soon as we reached the bottom I flew out of the elevator and slammed into the cave wall, causing me to black out.

**Mike's POV**

"Is everyone okay?" Zoey asked. Everyone mumbled their responses, but there was one response that I didn't hear. Soon I felt a burning light in my eyes, it was a flashlight. When I looked around, my suspicions were confirmed: Serenity was nowhere to be seen. "Um guys, we seem to be missing someone," I said. Zoey then gasped in realization. "Serenity!" she blurted out. Then a weak moan was heard in the distance.

"Ugh, am I dead yet?" someone said groggily. Everyone turned their flashlights in the direction of the sound. "I think that's her," I said walking towards the sounds. I looked behind some rocks and gasped, turning away. My team looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked. "Does…. anyone here have a strong stomach?" I said. Scott and Brick walked to where I was standing to see the sight. Their eyes widened as they saw a badly injured Serenity.

She had bloody cuts on her arms and belly. The most noticeable cut was one that ran across her eye. There was a small pool of blood around her left arm and right ankle. Her hair was covered in dirt and twigs. The jacket of her jogging suit had been ripped across the shoulder, revealing cut flesh. The right pant leg of her pants was ripped so it exposed three quarters of her leg. She weakly opened her eyes and immediately winced at the pain. This caused more blood to drip from her cuts. "Oh my….," was all I could say. I had never experienced something like this before.

"C-Can someone help me?" Serenity asked weakly trying to get up. "No, stay there. I'll be right back," Brick said jogging away. He came back with tons of bandages. "What's going on?" Cameron asked walking towards us. "Don't come any closer!" I said stopping him, "Serenity is badly injured." The rest of the team exchanged worried glances as Brick wrapped bandages around her arms, legs, and stomach. Scott and Brick helped her sit up and stood her up on her feet. "Thanks," she said weakly.

**Serenity's POV**

A big jolt of pain surged through my body with every step I took. As hard as I tried to ignore it, I exhaled and grunted in pain every once and a while. We stopped after a while where Mike found a hat and put it on. He then turned into Manitoba. "G'day Sheila! Name's Manitoba Smith," he said. He then took Zoey's flashlight saying, "Leave the torches to the men folk beauty." "They talk like _that _in Manitoba?" Zoey said. We stopped at a place with two entrances. "To the right, a tunnel filled with giant rodents," Manitoba said, "To the left, mining car tracks! We go left."

"I say we take the one on the right 'cause it's the _right_ path," Scott said. There was a silence. "Wow, how long have you been sittin' on that one?" I laughed. We walked down the left path until we came across mine cart tracks. "Ah, these oughta speed things up!" Manitoba said. "Nuh uh, too dangerous," Scott said. "If you're a girl maybe!" Manitoba said. "I beg your pardon? Difference in gender does not affect the amount of danger in certain activities thank you very much!" I said climbing into the front cart. Cameron's badge turned orange. "Yikes! Shotgun, called it!" he said as he dove into the front cart.

The others climbed in before Mike removed the rock. We began sliding down the carts at a fast pace. I got scared and grabbed the first hand I saw, and that hand was Cam's. "Alright Lads and Lassies keep your eyes open and stick together. The other cart started to slip away, but I grabbed it and pulled it closer to our cart with all my might. All of us sped down a track and slammed to the ground. Zoey, Scott, and Brick flew out of the back cart. The back cart then landed on me, trapping me not to mention giving me a whole new surge of pain that would make the first feeling seem like heaven.

I screamed in pain and laid there, quivering in pain. There was a silence. "H-hello? Is someone there?" I said. I was in too much pain to push the cart off. It was then that my badge turned red. "HELP!" I screamed banging on the cart. Pressing my ear against the side of the cart, I heard groaning. "PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I cried, forgetting it was all just a dream. It seemed all was lost as my badge turned black. I curled into a ball and laid there for a while before I could smell fresh air, well almost fresh.

When I looked up I saw my team. "Guys!" I said, tears strolling down my face. We ran to the carts and jumped in. I noticed our idol in Anne Maria's hair. I took it out and grasped it tightly. The carts sped down a ramp and curved back up, sending us flying out of the mine. As I landed I screamed in pain, my fingers flinging the idol at Chris as a reflex. "And the Rats win once again!" Chris said. My team cheered all except for Scott, who cheered sarcastically, and me, who was in way too much pain to do anything.

"I-I don't think I ever w-want to b-be in a closed space ever ag-gain," I stuttered as we went back to the cabins, "Didn't you guys hear me screaming?" They shook their heads. "We did hear something, but Scott said "it was probably our imaginations and we should just leave her."" Mike explained. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at my feet. "Scott," I whispered, "Scott. Scott! **SCOTT!**" I turned to him, tears streaming down my face, clenching my fists. **"You BASTARD! I COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE YOU! I SUFFERED PAIN AND TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES THAT YOU COULDN'T DREAM OF!**" I screamed stomping closer to him, "**YOU ARE THE MOST SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET. SAYING I HATE YOU IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY FLAT OUT DESPISE YOU! YOU PUT MY LIFE IN JEPOARDY SO YOU COULD WIN MONEY! WELL NEWS FLASH SCOTT, I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU BEFORE, BUT NOW THE GLOVES ARE OFF! NO MERCY! I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE. **_**THIS. MEANS. WAR.**_"

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. I stormed off to the cabins, leaving everyone still shocked.

**No specific POV**

Everyone watched Serenity's figure move farther and farther away. "Whatever, she's just bluffing. Right Dawn?" Scott said. You could barely here his trembling voice. Dawn had a worried look on her face. "Her aura flash a pure, bright red with a tint of orange," Dawn said, "Rage and flat out honesty." It was then that everyone backed away from Scott. "You guys actually believe her?" Scott said, "She was just mad because I knew what was best for our team."

They continued walking until they reached the cabins. Zoey walked in to see a note on Serenity's bed.

_Scott wants me dead? Fine. I'LL. BE. DEAD. Don't look for me. I'll miss you guys. Good luck._

_Your friend and fellow competitor,_

_Serenity Maxwell._

Zoey was barely able to read the end of the note before running out of the cabin screaming, "SERENITY!" Everyone ran out of the cabins to see what the commotion was all about. "Zoey, what's wrong?" Mike asked seeing her frantic mood. She handed him the note which he read aloud to everyone. "We need to find her!" Zoey said. "Why should we?" Jo said making everyone gasp and glare at her, "She's been getting way too much attention lately. I say we're better off without her."

"Whoa… that's just low," Anne Maria said. "No time, we need to find Serenity!" Cameron says. "I sense her aura heading to the cliff," Dawn said. "Maggots, you stay here in case she comes back. We'll go," Zoey said. They ran as fast as they could to the top of the cliff. They saw Serenity standing right on the edge. "What are we waiting for?" Mike whispered. "If we surprise her, she may fall," Zoey whispered back. "I can hear both of you," Serenity turned around to face them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I told you not to look for me," she said sternly. "We couldn't just stand there and let you-," Zoey began but Serenity cut her off. "No! I can't take it anymore! Everywhere I go someone doesn't like me! I change everything I think is wrong with myself, but they still don't like me!" She cried, "This is all a dream Zoey! This was supposed to be an escape from the hardship that is my life, but now I realize. The only way to get rid of the hardship in life, is to not have a life."

"Serenity, I'm sure Scott will apologize for what he did!" Zoey pleaded. "Is Scott here right now Zoey? Is Scott here!? BECAUSE I SURE DON'T F# $%ING SEE HIM!" Serenity screamed. Zoey looked around to see Scott was nowhere in sight. "Serenity, please!" she pleaded again. "I'm sorry Zoey, but it has to be this way," she said backing up to the edge. Both of their eyes filled with tears as she leaned backwards,

Further

…

…

…

And Further

…

…

….

And Further

…..

…..

…..

And further

…

…

…

Then, it all stopped. Serenity was wailing in Zoey's shoulder. Zoey patted her back saying, "its okay, its okay." Standing in front of them was Scott, who had pulled Serenity up. He felt glares burn into his back as he walked away. "Scott, wait!" someone said making him stop walking. "Thank you," she said, "I almost made a big mistake and….. you- you saved me. And I'm sorry for what I said." "That's….. okay. I deserved it. I'm sor- s- sorr- I'm sorry for leaving you behind in the mine," Scott said. The Rats went back to the cabins to find the Maggots sitting on the front steps.

**Serenity's POV**

The moment they saw the others, they ran up to Zoey asking where I was. I guess they didn't see me because I was behind everyone. "Guys relax! She's right here!" Zoey said gesturing towards me. They all ran to me and hugged me, making me scream in pain. They let go of me apologizing. "You had us worried sick!" Dawn said. "I-I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, "Can I go to bed? I'm really sore." Zoey helped me into the cabin where I immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt a giant surge of pain. I held my arms up to see a bunch of cuts and bruises. "Gah!" I said. Immediately, I got up and looked in the mirror. My skin looked normal in the mirror, but when I looked at it myself, it was cut and bruised. "What's happening to me?" I said.

**Mwahahaha! So….. that's it. **


End file.
